Drabble Persahabatan ChangKyu
by hyunsparkyu
Summary: Jangan tanya ke author gimana summary ff ini karena author gak bisa nulis summary. Yang pasti ff ini berisi dengan penipuan Changmin terhadap Kyuhyun kekeke


Annyeong, aku newbie jadi maklumilah bila ada tulisan saya yang masih dibawah rata-rata.

Entah kenapa pengen buat ff tentang ChangKyu. Tolong berikan komentar ataupun review yang udah terlanjur baca ff absurd ini ya readers? Semua kritik akan diterima dan diolah secara matang dan sempurna(?)

Dan OK, Let's read my fanfic...

*Diruang Kelas*

"Kyu, kau tau tidak jajanan diseberang sana sangat enak dan menggiurkan" ucap seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh –super- tinggi kepada seorang namja lagi yang tampak memiliki kulit putih pucat.

"Hng…" Jawabnya –yang benar benar- seadanya.

"Ahjumma penjualnya juga sangat ramah dan sering memberi diskon untuk pelanggannya" Dan pemuda satu lagi pun mulai menyahut lagi, masih dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, menceritakan kepada sang sahabat tentang warung jajanan yang sering disinggahi perutnya(?).

"Hng.." –lagi- jawaban seadanya.

"Aduh, aku jadi lapar!"

"Hng.."

"YA!"

Sepertinya si namja tinggi yang menjadi cast dalam cerita ini sudah kehabisan kesabaran-nya. Sedangkan namja satu lagi hanya memandang dengan tatapan tak berdosanya.

Apakah kalian ingin tau siapakah dua namja diatas –tentu kalian sudah tau. Yup, dua orang tadi adalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dua sahabat yang sudah terkenal se-antero sekolah. Bukan karena sama-sama pintar –walaupun salah satu dari mereka memang pintar-, tapi lebih karena mereka sama-sama idiot *waks

"Wae?" Jawab kyuhyun cuek bebek.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku" seru Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah bermain dengan psp jelekmu itu" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk psp kyuhyun dengan murka, gara-gara psp itu aku jadi dicuekin kyuhyun, huh batin Changmin penuh dendam. Poor Changmin!

"YA! Kau menghina psp ku. Psp ku bahkan lebih canyik dan sexy daripada Hyuna 4minute tau?" cerocos Kyuhyun geram sambil mengangkat-angkat foto hyuna yang entah didapatnya darimana.

"Yang benar saja?" batin Changmin sweatdrop.

"Tapi, aku sahabat mu, aku cemburu karena kau lebih dekat dengan benda segipanjang itu daripada aku" ucap Changmin yang mulai mewek.

"Eh? Tapi aku masih normal, Changmin-ah" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang kali lebar dengan wajah tidak horror melihat setan menangis?

"Hiks Hiks Hiks"

Dan sekarang wajah kyuhyun semakin horror setelah mendengar isakan lirih sahabat sejatinya itu.

"GAWAT, KIAMAT DATANG" koor semua teman sekelas mereka setelah mereka –juga kyuhyun- mendengar isakan Changmin yang terdengar sangat nge-langsa dan penuh ke pri-hatinan.

"SETAN NANGIS"

"KIAMAT PASTI UDAH DEKET"

Rata-rata seperti itulah teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sangat absurd itu *gak nyadar apa lo, kalo lo lebih absurd?*

Akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa jaman dan abad, barulah kyuhyun mangambil tindakan. Daripada kiamat beneran datang inner kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Changmin-ah…"

Dengan gerakan slow motion-nya Changmin menoleh pada kyuhyun.

"Aku….."

"Ya Kyu?"

"Aku akan…."

"Hiks…." Isakan Changmin mulai terdengar.

"YA! Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu siang ini di warung ahjumma yang kau sebut" ucap kyuhyun dengan terpaksa.

Seketika itu juga tangisan Changmin berhenti, menimbulkan helaan nafas lega bagi orang lain, kyuhyun dan author. Karena akan sangat gawat bila salah satu setan sekolah mengamuk, bisa-bisa makanan mereka di-embat semua.

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin dengan binar-binar penuh harap. Mungkin jika ini di anime, sudah ada bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi Changmin.

Dan kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk kaku.

'sepertinya kesialan akan datang hari ini' batin kyuhyun, yah bukan salah kyuhyun berpikir seperti itu, mengingat sahabatnya itu merupakan salah satu food monster yang cukup mengerikan.

'dapat makan gratis..keke' seringai changmin dengan nista –tentunya dalam batinnya- karena gawat kalo kyuhyun sampai tau, bisa-bisa dia kena semburan api panas dari raja setan itu.

Sepertinya ini bukan awal dari kehancuran bumi (kiamat) melainkan awal dari penipuan changmin pada sang sahabat karib, Kyuhyun. Berdoalah agar Uri Kyuhyunnie tidak gulung dompet gara-gara perut karet Changmin.

FIN.

RnR yo?


End file.
